The primary objective of this study is the continued evaluation of cognitive-behavioral group therapy and the monoamine oxidase inhibitor phenelzine as treatments for the anxiety disorder social phobia. In this study, we examine a number of additional questions, eg:(1)is there utility to combining cognitive behavioral therapy with phenelzine pharmacotherapy; (2) does cognitive behavioral treatment produce greater effects if administered for a longer period of time.